With the advent of smart watches, users have a device they can carry with them everywhere which can interact with their phone and provide the convenience of not having to remove their phones from their pockets for basic functions. Smart watches that provide the user the option to interact with their cars require the use of smart cars, which are normally more expensive. Additionally, a smart watch cannot (or at least should not) be used while driving, since it requires the user to look away from the road to their watch, potentially causing a safety hazard. Thus, there may be a need for enhanced devices.